An unexpected hope
by catnipgrl-kyo
Summary: kyo has lost hope that the zodiac curse will ever be broken and that no one will ever accept him. kagome has always had the completed jewel and has lost hope in ever finding someone to love her. will their encounter affect the curse and their lives?
1. prelude

Hey this is my first fic so be gentle please?

Disclamer: I do not own the story of the zodiac, fruits basket or inuyasha even though I want to soooo bad. >. 

' thoughts'

first chapter: prolude

" god's daughter was a beautiful purple eyed girl with a kind and pure soul. She loved all the animal in the land but her favorite was the cat, not that she told anyone this. God decided he wanted to hold a banquet in honor of his daughters 16 birthday invited all the animals to the banquet and told them not to be late."

" then the rat tricked the cat didn't he dad?"

"yes kagome now let me finish telling you the story"

"kay"

" the rat and the cat both secretly liked the gods daughter and hoped to win her favor. The rat being near the god at the time asked if he could be the one to tell the cat about the banquet. Having the gods permission he went and told the cat it was the day after. The cat being so excited went out to find a gift that he would be proud to give his secret love and settled on his families treasure a jewel that was slightly pink and slightly purple and that was the size of a marble. All the animal enjoyed the banquet and received the present on becoming the animals of the zodiac. Except the poor cat who had missed it completely. The cat being tricked by the rat was at first hurt that his friend would do something like this to him though that hurt turned into anger then after a while into hate. Then one day god's daughter came by to see the cat and ask him why he hadn't come to the banquet or visited since, worried that he might not like her anymore. At first the cat ignored her and soon became violent toward her and anyone who came near him but the princess( a/n I got tired of calling her "gods daughter" so princess every once in awhile will work fine.) stayed by him and soon the cat fell more deeply in love with her than he had before."

"But god didn't like didn't he daddy."

"that right see he had wanted his daughter to fall in love with or just marry the rat since by now he had become gods favorite animal. But the rat was overcome by jealousy at how much she and the cat loved each other. So when god found out that the rat had feeling for the girl he put a curse on the cat's spirit as a way of separating them."

" but the girl wasn't afraid and she stayed by the cat still loving him right papa?"

"Yes kagome she did this mad the rat sad which in turn angered the god into punishing his daughter."

"what did he do?"

" He hurt the cat and sent him far away. His daughter soon got so heart sick she started to die. He gave her a chance though and told her before she died that the only way to free her loved one the cat she would have to choose him over all else and upon hearing that she died."

" god then so that he would never be lonely bound all the other animal to the Sohma family who had been friends to his daughter and therefore tied them to himself so that the brief sense of happiness he had felt without his daughter would last for ever so the zodiac animals and the sohma family resigned themselves to fate. The rat hating the cat for this."

" Mommy? Could I help the cat by loving him more than I do now?"

" I'm sure you can sweetie now got to sleep."

Thank you for reading sorry its shortbutmy next chappie will be up soon and hopfuly be longer so please review no flames yet please.


	2. oh no not again

Hey this is my first fic so be gentle please? (slight kikyo bashing)

Disclamer: while I do own both fruits basket and inuyasha manga and anime I do not own the story of the zodiak, fruits basket or inuyasha even though I want to soooo bad. .

A/N: inuyasha and sesshomaru are not demons, kikyo is not dead though she should be, kagome has always had the shikon no tama (read first chapter to find out why)

' thoughts'

. time/ place change

**dream**

second chapter: oh no not again

woman's voice " good morning kagome did you sleep well?'

"yeah mom I slept better" a still drowsy 16yr old girl with raven locks told her mom

'she is soo happy about the move. I can't tell her that I still don't like it here and that I had that creepy dream again'

8

In the dream she was in a huge comfy bed while a familiar face that she knows should bring comfort only brings fear, sadness and anger says to her  
" you brought this on yourself you know if you had only done what I wanted then I wouldn't have had to do this but at least I'll be happy in his pain let me tell you the sooner you forget about him and get better the less pain ill have to inflict."

' sorry father if I can even call you that ' " No id sooner bear this pain then forget about him!"

"fine then you can suffer even more ill still live you traitorous BH your suppose to be happy with me or the one I choose you to be happy with!"

"ssgetting harder for her to breath still not sorry for falling in love with him dad"

" oh you will be when you see how disgusting he is now never able to walk among humans hahahaevil some what deranged laughter the price he gets for thinking you both could be happy without me"

With that the figure disappears and a little while later three forms sneak into the room.

"princess kagome i came as soon as I got your summons." The figures say in a low voice as to not alert anyone else to his presence.

"kazuma my dear friend is there any news of him?"

"no I fear not"

Kazuma you are the best warrior in this kingdom and my dear friend would you do something for me? It's my last request since im sure I won't live long."

"I will do what you ask."

With tears streaming down her cheeks she tells him what he must do knowing that he would suffer and this pained her

" cut off my wings from my back and use the blue and white bones in them to make a braclet for my beloved so that he may atleast be acceped by some. And give him this letter from me as well."

At this tears started to stream from kazuma's eyes as well " please princess" he begged "I can't possibly do that to you. Your like my younger sister."

" ill do it just swear that you'll carry out the rest without my fathers knowledge."

"kagome hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school!"

'crap is it that late already'" coming mom"

With a shake of here head banishing the dream she grabs her bag and with one last look at the new uniform with the short skirt and the set of gym clothes with the top that thankfully covered the scars on her back unlike the last uniform had in the mirror she ran out thinking to her self.

'maybe ill meet a boy at this school who'll help me forget about inuyasha that no good cheater'

**meanwhile at the shigure's house **

"you damn rat what was that for!"

" your voice is so annoying that it just begged me to shut it up."

" people how many time do I tell you to try and keep my house I one piece?"

" aaawww to hell with it im going to school!"

" ah kyo-kun what about brea" by now he was out of sight

" don't worry miss Honda at least it will be quiet for a while."

' why do I feel like today something good is going to happen?' the orange haired boy thinks to himself while glancing at the blue and white bracelet that always surrounds his wrist. ' like anything good would happen to someone like me'

Little did kyo or kagome know that today would be a turning point in their lives.

Cliff hanger I know how much I hate to get these but right now with school and everything I have no choice. Anyway please read and review. puppy dog look (A/N just incase you cant see it the dream starts after the sentence that ends withcreepy dream and ends with without my fathers knowledge.)


	3. Why are you so familiar!

I would like to thank the people who have reviewed my story and dedicate this chappie to them.

Disclamer: while I do own both fruits basket and inuyasha manga and anime I do not own the story of the zodiac, fruits basket or inuyasha even though I want to soooo bad.

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

8888 **_scene change_** 8888

flashbacks+

--change of charater--

Chapter 3

"why are you so familiar!"

He couldn't believe it he just could….. well okay he could this is kagura he was talking about but to stalk him at school that she would even sink that …. Well 'kay again this was kagura

"KYYYYOOOOOO-KKKKUUUUNNNN! MMYYYY LLLOOOOVVVEEEEEE! Kyo? KYO SOHMA YOU COME OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I START TO GET ANGRY!"

'yeah sure now ill really come out of hiding'

Kyo sat in the tree that had become his refuge while his self proclaimed bride-to-be was tromping around his school. It sucked that she was a year older and already done with school.

( A/N im not sure for certain but I think that's right since they only have one year of school left correct me if im wrong. . )

' I wonder how long I have to …… hello kitty… I mean pretty'

" WAIT did I just think that?"

"KYYOO? I heard you. where did you go!"

By now kyo was to absorbed on the very pretty girl who was walking up to the school to even notice kagura's ranting yelling and threatening.

'she's really pretty…… no beautiful … wait why am I thinking that I don't even know her… huh I must be going cr..'

Just at that second the girl looked up and kyo stared down at the pair of purple eyes that held him captive and sent his heart into a beating frenzy.

'Why does she seem so familiar!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kagome neared her new school have not for the first time second thoughts about running away and never coming back.

'If only I could meet someone who wouldn't dool at the sight of me, blush like mad and stutter, ask me out all the time and not go away no matter how many times I say no (cough cough koga cough cough) then this school would be perfect'

Sigh " if only shippo was here he could always cheer me up."

flashback+

" hey kagome why are you crying?"

" I don't want to talk about it!"

" its that baka inuyasha again right? I mean he chose you right? Not kikyo?"

" no he chose kikyo."

" I warned him no wait you warned him about her right? We both warned him that after she gets him she'll drop him like a bad box of pawky"

Giggle " come on now there is no such thing as a bad box of pawky"

(A/N**** raise your hands in the air if you agree)

" im going to miss you kagome"

" ill miss you to hey ill invite you over as soon as I can kay? That way we won't get too lonely."

"KYYOO? I heard you. where did you go!" was what snaped kagome out of her flash back.

She heard a slight rustling in one of the sakura trees and looked up to see a boy her age with bright orange hair sitting in the branches obviously trying to avoid someone.

' that's weird it feels like I know him.. naw if must just be my imagination.'

**Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong **

"Crap that was the bell now I'm late!"

Without another thought as to the person/boy in the tree kagome ran passed a pretty brown haired girl with an orange cat backpack obviously searching for something.

'Great now all I have to do is find my class ohh why now of all days?'

88888888 **in tohru and everyone else's class** 8888888

" Class today we have a new student miss higarashi kagome, please try and make her feel welcome."

As kagome entered the class room she was greeted with cat calls, drooling, boys turning redder that a tomato as well as hostile glares from more than 75percent of the female class population.

" please take a seat next to miss hanajima. Hanajima raise your hand. Back there see."

As she sat down she was surprised to hear from the girl " ahhh such nice pure waves. Unlike any I've felt before."

"So this is a first hana you actually engaged in conversation without me or tohru to start you off im proud oh and by the way my name is uotani but my friend call me uo."

' she reminds me of sango' " nice to meet you uo chan. Im kagome or kags which ever."

All of a sudden kagome felt a hand grip her shoulder and heared a voice say

"hey that's my seat move it."

"excuse me?" ' its that boy from the tree'

" well?"

"no I don't give in to bullies"

"wha?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'so she was that new student we've been hearing about'

Was what was going though his head when he snuck into class after just barely managing to escape kagura.

'say something to her say something.!'

" hey that's my seat move it." ' oh great really' " well?" ' well I blew it already so I might as well take my chances at having her already hate me since just about everyone already does.'

Sorry I have to stop here I have a huge project due in history and I might put in some short chappies in later please reviews will be welcome.


	4. HUH!

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_**Dreams/ memory flashes**_

_**8888888scene change88888888**_

You already know my disclaimer so enjoy . an please review. if you don't I run out of ideas.

Oh and the "wha" from the end of the last chapter was tohru .; sorry.

Chapter 3: HUH?

" wha? Kyo-kun that wasn't very…"

"Hey orangey just cause your pmsing don't take it out on the new kid!"

"What was that you Yankee!"

Oh this was just perfect. First the less than welcoming greeting from the class and now she was in the middle of a shouting match between uotani and the orange haired boy. Well at least…

"Hey uotani, sohma, and higragashi if your quite finished u can write a 4 page report on what I was just explaining!"

To late 'man why do these things happen to me and on my first day too' "thanks you guys. I was wondering how long it would take to get homework on my first day."

_**88888888passing period8888888**_

"Hello I'm tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you."

'She seems nice' "I'm kagome I just moved from Tokyo. Your last name sound familiar, is your moms name kyoko?"

"Yes that was mom's name."

"Yeah she was friends with my mom. She use to send us letters and she said she wanted to bring you to visit us at the shrine"

Kagome watched as the girls started to glow with happiness. 'She looks so cute when she smiles'

"Hey tohru did you bring a bento with you? Because I can here your stomach growl from over here."

Tohru giggled " that was yuki's stomach not mine uo-chan and yes I did bring one."

'Yuki? Who's yu...?'

Kagome's train of thought was cut off as she turned around in her chair and saw a boy with silver hair and violet eyes starting to sit down by her desk. 'He sort of has inuyasha's hair color. I wonder if it's as soft'

"Hello miss Honda."

"Hello yuki-kun."

"I was wondering if I could have one of the ben….. Hello have we met?"

During his short conversation with tohru, kagome's fingers were running thru his hair savoring the feeling. It wasn't until yuki had asked her the question that she realized what her hands had been doing.

Blink blink "ohhh I I I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing that..." 'Great now he'll think I'm weird and won't let me near his hair.' " its just that my friend from back home had near same hair color and I started wondering if it was as soft and I guess I… "

Clonk

A hand had connected with her head, it didn't hurt but it snapped her out of her speech

Kyo saw the look of surprised confusion on kagome's face and said simply "you were babbling"

"Huh? " 'Oh it's the orange top. Didn't the teacher call him sohma?'

"You were babbling and I think you'd want to stop incase you say something stupid"

'That's just what I was thinking '"oh yeah thanks "

" aah, about earlier I just wanted to say… ya know …I'm so… "

Kyo suddenly broke off becoming uncomfortably aware that everyone was staring at him. Well it being lunch and most everyone was still in class he started to blush.

silence

Kagome squirmed in the awkward silence that had just fallen over the class

stare

twitch, Twitch TWITCH " WHAT!" ( for visual see the episode where kyo makes tohru leek soup and shigure just stands next to him with that goofy smile.)

"Nothing kyo-kun it's just that"

Arisa butted in just for the fun of watching her favorite victim squirm. "Its just that kyon-kyon was actually being nice right hana?"

Nods "your waves are that of a sincere kind. They seem out of place on you."

Kagome watched as he ' kyo what a cool name' turned redder if that was even possible. He seemed to be trembling with anger or embarrassment kagome couldn't tell. All of a sudden he was surrounded by cats all clamoring for his attention.

'aww how kawaii!' thought kagome, 'But why is he blushing and where did they all come from?'

"Awe damn it! Just forget it!"

Kyo stomped towards the door 'damn it and just when I got the courage to talk to her damned nezumi!' but just as kyo reached the door the ground started to tremble as if an earthquake was occurring ' ohh no.'

CRASH

The door flew off its hinges sending a flying kyo over the desks and right into a standing kagome who was in the middle of the motion of following kyo out of the classroom. Half to see what his problem was and half to snuggle all the cute kittens around him. (Sorry but I would do that too I love cats)

"KYOOOOOOOOOO MY LOOVEE WHHEREE RR UUUU? I CAME TO VIS…. KYO WHO THE HELL IS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU NEAR HER!"

As explained earlier kyo had been sent flying over desks and into a half standing kagome. What wasn't explained was that he had landed face first into her cleavage ( evil snicker I just had to do that) and since kyo had most of the momentum they both ended up on the floor kyo's body landing heavily on hers.

' what is going on I have a dude in my boob area and I don't even know him…' at this thought kagome blushed madly and thought ' I should do something… but does he have to move I mean this is kind of comfo… WHOA miroku worthy perverted thought need.to.get.away'

Meanwhile in kyo's mind

'Holy. Crap. First kagura comes into class and finds me next I'm sent flying into kagome. Huh is the floor usually this soft? Usually when yuki or uotani sends me to the ground it feel like concrete. ( …. Kinda dense huh?) moves his head a bit wait why is it squishy? Ohh god i'm in her... her... chest area that's it. Wait I'm on top of her and I haven't transformed… is that a good or bad thing?

; Back to the present time;

After what felt like hours to kagome though it was about a minute or so kyo lifted his head and looked right at her, his face an impressive cherry red. Kyo mumble a "sorry" and placed a hand on either side of her body to lift himself off her. Unfortunately uo-chan chose that moment to pick on kyo some more, kicking the back of one of his arms causing it to buckle and for his mouth to land on kagome's. Now to everyone watching and yes everyone was, that full mouth kiss… (Like the kiss souske and naruto inadvertently share read the manga naruto if you want a visual.)… Was pure accident. But to kagome and kagura who didn't (kagura) and couldn't (kagome) see Arisa's foot this seemed like a deliberate act.

The resounding slap and yell of "HENTAI!" quickly followed that act of unintentional kissing. Followed by a kagura explosion and chasing. Now I say chasing because kagome had unintentionally given him a head start by throwing kyo out of the open classroom window.

" that that that pervert! Ohhhh I the next time I'll grraa ( frustrated yell/growl ) kagome stomped back to her desk and sat there for the remainder of the lunch period.

During this whole thing the only thought that passed thru yuki's mind was ' why didn't that baka neko transform? She isn't part of the extended family or part of the zodiac so why?'

**88888to be continued888888**

I would like to take this time to apologize for the delay in this chapter. bows head my muse went on strike on the account of me procrastinating on my homework and being grounded off the computer. Anyway I'm starting a inuyasha story mixing the story of rapunzel and the cast of inuyasha but I'm having trouble deciding whether to make koga, inuyasha, or sesshomaru the prince or to write three different versions of the story alternating the prince. Please review because I need the ideas and feed back. You can email me at if you have ideas for me I would appreciate it.


	5. WHATT?

Kay by now you should know my disclaimer but to refresh: I don't own inuyasha or fruits basket. 'sniffles' but that doesn't mean I cant dream I do!

Helpful tips for my fic

'thinking'

" speaking"

**888scene change888**

_**;;flash backs;;**_

chapter 5: WHATTT! you cant be serious!

She couldn't believe this she just couldn't believe that that had just happened. ' wow totally not my intention be still awesome! orange top made me soo proud right there…oohh wait crap I forgot that tohru..'

" hey tohru you okay your kinda pale"

" huh… oh yeah im f f f fine."

CRASH

Everyones attention was now directed at the fist sized hole in the class room wall just over kagome's seat as a very pissed of kagura was huffing/panting while saying/yelling out

" WHAT THE F&$$&&$#$ JUST HAPPENED WHERE IS THE TRAMP THAT KISSED MY KYO!"

" WHAT WAS THAT!"

Kagome had a huge almost tohru amount of patience (A/N I say almost because well come on who has more patience that tohru? Honestly if anyone knows tell me, hatori doesn't count because well he's hatori and doctors take crap every day.)

But being called a tramp over something she had no control over and with a person she didn't even know was crossing her limit.

" I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

" YEAH RIGHT I SAW YOU FORCE YOURSELF ON MY DARLING KYO!"

" kagome force herself on kyo? Wasn't kyo on top though? How does that work exactly?"

" momiji-kun, were did you come from?"

"hey tohru, (snuggles up to tohru) I heard a fuss and wanted to see what it was"

" FORCE? YEAH RIGHT I BARLEY KNOW HIM!"

" YOU'RE STILL A TRAMP!"

" WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE?"

By now both girls had each others shirts clenched in their fist and dark auras around them.

" ahh such pleasant waves crashing around"

" hana?"

"oh, its nothing tohru."

" YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING?"

"I THOUGHT I HAD OR ARE YOU DEAF!"

" BRING IT!"

" wow how did this happen?"

Unnoticed by anyone kyo had returned to the class room only to be shocked to find two girls fighting, well with uotani in the class fighting wasn't special but it would be the first time that A) uotani wasn't fighting fangirl or him,

B) it wasn't fan girl on fangirl

And C) that the girls in question were fighting over him!

'is it just me or has hell frozen over?'

Just as it seemed that the girl would come to blows the teacher appeared and (much to the enjoyment of the male population of the class) dumped a bucket of water over the girls.

'YEAH! WET SHIRT CONTEST AND DAMN THAT NEW GIRL'S GO A RACK-A-DACK DACK' was the silent cheer of the boys obviously.

( sorry I lost abet with my muse and had to write that, damn me for thinking that my male friend from Kodiak wouldn't wear a dress for a school dance!)

Yeah restoring order from that point on was pretty much impossible from that point on

**888 on kagome's walk home 888**

After school a figure in a baggy white shirt could be seen walking away from the school.

" well today really sucked" kagome said out loud as she walked towards the train station. " at least today cant get any wor.." RING RING RING RING RING

" moshi, moshi."

" kagome sweet heart"

" hey mom "

"Sweet heart theres a problem with my transfer is seems that they need me back in Okinawa to night and possibly for perminate placement"

Kagome could see where this was going ' yess I don't have to go back tomorrow' she started to dance until she realized that her mom was still talking

"……You'll be staying here"

"Wait…. What!"

" You'll be staying in Tokyo since you're already enrolled in school there."

"Where will I be staying? "

"Ohh, giggle, with a old friend of mine"

A pang of pure fear ran thru kagome ' why do I feel soo worried about this?"

**888 somewhere else888**

"WHATT!" were the screams that resonated thru out the city as the two young men herd the news.

" you, you, you"

" wow i never thought that kyo would be at a loss for words"

"tell me about it i thought he would be happy to find this out."

" umm would you please run that by me again I'm confused."

"of course yuki though i don't see how i was unclear, my friend called me telling me that due to a miss understanding at work, they will not be able to come but since their child is already registered and attending school here, they would be grate full if i took them in. so they will be staying here untill further notice."

" but what will akito say about this I mean she is staying here right? Any way why is she staying here ayame? You don't even live here!"

" ohh didn't gure-san tell you? I own half of the property here. I just like living in the city. Oh yeah that's what I was here to do but do not fret yuki I will still make time for our brotherly bonding, I know my neglect of you is tearing you apart but don't worry!"

" Here shigure this deed gives you the rest of the property but you still need to house this delicate young flower here at least until sutible lodging has been given.

" can I die of embarrassment now?"

Kagome didn't like this any more now then she did when her mom had explained this little change in plans

_**;; earlier;;**_

" see dear I was worried about those dreams you've been having and I thought that a change of scenery would work."

" well who is this friend of your's?"

" ayame sohma"

"0.0 - - please tell me that is not your tailor"

" yep well you'll be staying with is cousin until I work something out 'kay? Go to his store and tell some Mine ( mee-nay) person that you're there to see Ayame on behalf of his friend Sakura Higurashi. Kay? Got to go love you."

-

Well another chapter out hope you like and review cause I need to know if its getting better and how to improve it kay?

Thanks.


	6. youre kidding! please say you are

Hey sorry for not getting this out sooner my computer was being rebellious and removed the word document program sorry and with out further ado or something like that… on with the story

**Chapter 6 **

**You're kidding? Please say you are**.

"talking"

'thinking'

**888scene change/ start of story888**

**888888888888888**

Well this was the worst day in her life. Kagome looked at the six people across the table from her and sighed. 'Well at least there is a bright side to all this. It's only temporary.'… well, At least she hoped.

"…."

"…..umm.." 'okay maybe not the best thing to say' a very uncomfortable kagome thought to herself, 'but still, if they would at least say "welcome" or "hell no she's not staying" or something.

Thankfully or regrettable how ever you choose to see it shigure broke the silence.

"Well I see no problem with this young flower staying here for the time being." Stated the writer happily. ( of course we all know why )

"Seeing as she has no where else to go I guess its alright." Yuki said with a friendly smile though on the inside he was mainly worried about 3 things:

1) where she would be sleeping.

2) would she freak when she found out about the sohma curse

(this won't be a problem I wont explain if you haven't figured it out )

And finally 3) how long was temporary going to be?

since the last person that was supposed to stay temporarily and became a permanent resident was tohru… not that he minded but still.

"I'm so happy that you could stay here kagome-chan it would be nice to have another girl in the house."

Kagome gave Tohru a shy smile 'well with Tohru here I might be okay'

"Why the hell does she have to stay here couldn't she just stay in box or something?"

TWITCH

'oh yeah HE also lives here. Its okay kagome he's just a stupid guy with no sense of tact or sensitivity'

" besides she's probably a slob or lazy or something."

TWITCH

' let it go kagome…let ….it….go.' by now kagome was nearing the point of no return on her patience meter and was quickly losing her temper. That and the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.

( due to uo and kagura, kagome hadn't eaten lunch, breakfast either that morning, and was busy getting everything ready for school that she hadn't had dinner. )

GROWL#RUMMBLE#

Everyone stared at kagome as she blushed bright red. " ahh sorry. I haven't eaten in a while and I'm really hungry."

"oh then I'll make you something," tohru got up from her seat to go to the kitchen " do any of you want something?"

"No thank you miss Honda."

" No precious flower but thank you for caring"

" okay then I'll just…" CRASHBANGBOOM

T

I

M

B

E

R

Squish

" KYOOOOO-KUUUN MYYY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU MY SWEET HEART? KYOOO? KYOOOO? Ohh there you are (looks down) I was wondering… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE YOU TRAMP!"

" Kagura why must you destroy my house.?" Asked shigure in a heart broken voice staring at a gaping hole in what had once been the complete wall.

" kagura there are a lot of reasons for me being here but the main ones are that I have no where else to stay at the moment and two I AM NOT A TRAMP YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

And they were back to the shirt grabbing only this time no one was really in a position to stop them.

" YOU HEARD ME"

Of course kagura had reached her limit and pulled back her fist to deliver a blow to kagome's face.

Only to find in the next moment to be on the floor with her arm twisted behind her and kagome sitting on her back.

" will you knock it off? You are ceasing to amuse me. I've had a really bad day so far and you just made it a lot worse now go away before I kick your a$#!"

" fine."

Kagura got up and with a final glare at kagome left the house.

" well," sighed shigure, " at least she didn't destroy any more of my…" CRASH " house..sniff I spoke to soon didn't I?"

**888 Later that evening after dinner 888**

"Thank you for the meal tohru it was delicious." Sighed a full and content kagome " by the way where is Kyo? I haven't seen him for a few hours."

" oh don't worry about Kyon he probably went to kazuma's house for the night. I think I heard him say something about early morning training?" shigure scrached his head in a bored way which made itself clear to kagome that 1) he was lying and didn't know where said boy was or 2) he was telling the truth.

" oh well I'm going to take a bath kay?"

" oh yeah I'll get you a towel kagome-chan."

" thanks tohru. Oh yeah yuki or sohma-kun whatever you prefer to be called…," kagome said in an after thought " please keep the perv away from the bathroom please? I'd really rather have a chance to relax a bit before I go to sleep."

" I'm hurt that you would suggest such a thing,hurt/pouty look do I really look that lecherous?"

Deadpan " yes."

" you're no fun."

**8888888 about an hour later in the living room 8888888**

" is she still here?"

"Oh hello Kyo-kun! Do you mean kagura san? No she left hours ago."

' yes I don't have to put up with her ' " nnh. Is there any food left over?"

" yes I saved you some."

" not that you deserve it you stupid cat. If you can't be on time for dinner you have no right in having left overs."

" SAY WHAT YOU DAMN RAT!"

" you heard me."

TWITCH TWITCH

" aww screw it I'll just have a shower and go to bed."

Kyo started to climb the staircase and it wasn't until he reached the landing that tohru remembered the bathrooms other occupant.

" ahhh Kyo-kun wait!"

SILENCE

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

" AHHHHH!"

CRASH BANG

"PERVERT"

CRASH!

" GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

" I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

Could be heard as a wet and very bright red Kyo ran down the stairs, pass the group that had gathered at the base and out the door. And not a moment too soon for and enraged kagome , also an impressive cherry red came down clad in a large fluffy towel hurling a bar of soap at Kyo's retreating figure.

"ano…kagome chan are you okay?" tohru asked timidly

" I'll be fine I just need to change." Said kagome clutching the fluffy towel to her body, 'at least with this they can't see my scars.'

"I'll go change now."

" aww and deprive me of the wonderful view? "

SMACK

Out of nowhere kagome had pulled out a giant fan and smacked shigure to the floor.

" hentai!"

**888888888888888on the roof ( I mean where else would he go?) 88888888888888888**

" that was totally unintentional."

'but worth it ' he winced at the pain in his lower left leg 'damn she has a good arm.'

he gave a worried frown and his last though before he drifted off was, ' i wonder where those scars on her back and chest came from?'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I know im evil for not mentioning that she hasscars on other places not just her back.Iswear that in the next chapter thingswill be reveailed and it will also beenjoyable so you just have to wait a bit kay. And again I'm sorry its taken so long to post this chapter. My computer was going on strike.

Please review.


	7. i didn't mean it!

By now you should all know my disclaimer.

'thoughts'

" speaking"

_**8888scene/time change8888**_

**Flash backs/ memories**

**Chapter 7 : " I didn't mean it!"**

OoOo

All in all it hadn't been the worst day of her life. Well at least that was what kagome had been telling herself as she was watching 'Catwoman' with Tohru. She had a place to stay, someone to talk to, and a place to relax. ( she had tried out the roof earlier before ) but now she was getting tired and didn't want to remember the embarrassing "accident" a while before.

" I'm sorry kagome-chan but I'm getting tired."

" that's okay Tohru I'll go to bed after I see how the jail scene ends."

" okay good night."

Tohru started to climb up the stairs wondering if kagome would be comfortable in the living room. But seeing how comfortable she had been near the kotatsu ( I think that's how you spell those little heaters.) she decided she would ask kyo to let her sleep in his room.

_**8888 living room 888**_

Okay so she had been lying. She knew how the scene had ended… heck she had already scene the movie before, she just wanted some alone time.

' that was unexpected though I should probably apologize… it was kinda my fault for not locking the door.' Kagome started to blush, ' but he really could have looked away or closed his eyes or something!'

**Earlier before**

**oOoOoOoOo**

"**ahhhhhhh"**

**This was heavenly. Kagome could feel all her tired mussels just relax and turn into mush. But for some reason she couldn't get kyo sohma out of her mind.**

' **well that perv did just steal my first kiss and violated my personal space.'**

" **but still, I should apologize for throwing him out the window.. it was a bit much."**

"**SAY WHAT YOU DAMN RAT!" came from down stairs at that moment. **

**Reminding her of one of the reasons why she couldn't decide whether to apologize or not.**

**Sigh ' why are the men that catch my eyes the ones with attitude problems?'**

**With another loaded sigh kagome stood up out of the bath tub and let the water run down in her body. Turing slightly she caught a glimps of her scared back. **

' **huh some angle wings.' She thought looking at the pair of scars running down her back starting at the shoulder blades, 'Aren't angles supposed to be lucky?"**

**Right at that moment the door slid open and there stood kyo looking so tired that if she wasn't NAKED she would have felt a little sympathy for him. Gasping she spun around to face him.**

"…**."**

"**...ahh I didn't mean it! ' well not on purpose' ."**

**Kagome reached for the hair brush conveniently placed next to her bar of soap and hurled it at kyo who was turning way after 3 full minutes of staring at her… well without her towel on.**

"**KKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"**

" **AHHHHH!"**

**CRAHS BANG**

**Hair brush connecting with his lower thigh, soap with his back.**

' **her should have a lovely bruse there by tomorrow.' **

"**PERVERT"**

**CRASH!**

**Yet another heavy object connecting with the unfortunate boys body. (. snicker.. im soo evil)**

" **GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"**

**( of course you know the rest and if you don't remember read the last chapter.)**

**End flash back**

**OoOoOoOo**

"Well no use crying over spilled milk." Kagome said with a sigh as she turned off the video and went upstairs.

'Now which room did tohru say was mine?' " hmm… maybe this one."

Kagome opened to door to see bookshelves lining the door and a futon laid out all prepared and ready.

'well I'll just go to sleep now,' though kagome, ' I only wish I had my orange cat plusie with me.'

With that thought her eyes started to droop and she slipped away into the darkness following the soft lull of sleep.

_**888 later on the roof 888**_

" AWW-chu"

Kyo woke up with a mighty sneeze. The first of many things that popped into his brain was one: it was really late, two: he was on the roof and three: he was cold and a bit damp. It was a good thing that there was no school tomorrow because with his present condition/ and the weathers, he would have probably skipped any way.

'ugg, stupid rain I feel so sluggish' groan

Sliding off the roof and onto the balcony that was right next to his room kyo took off his wet shirt ( squealll! Just think ladies total kyo hotness in our personal perverted imagination.. isn't life great?) and got into his futon.

' wow it's warm..i got to thank tohru for putting some hot water bottles in my bed'

He snuggled down into the covers and faced the bookshelves. But just as soon as he closed his eyes he smelled vanilla and oranges.

'what the ?...' his futon never smelled like that befo…'mewl'.

(AN: kagome is facing the door and kyo is facing the wall which puts them face to face not back to back.)

"…" 'what was that!'

Kyo opened his eyes and for the first time noticed the girl right in front of him.

' ohh crap ohh crap ohh crap ohh crap ohh crap I'm going to be soo dead.'

Just as he was about to move away kagome made a sound between a whimper and a muffled groan of pain. Faster than he could move away kagome clutched at his shoulders and whimpered with tears streaming down her otherwise peaceful face, ' no please don't.. no not again.. don't leave me again." She clutched him tighter so that she had him in a full body hug," no please…please don't leave… I don't care if you hate what and who I am….please… just… please…don't leave me."

Kyo just stared at her now still form clutching his,feeling his heart break,and without even a thought as to why he didn't transform and not really caring for the reason he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his body.

" shhh I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere. I promise." He kissed the top of her head as she slowly started to relax, " I promise." He said again no noticing how natural that sounded and as they both drifted into the soft pull of sleep neither noticed that they started to glow a light purple color.

Both of them said at the same time without meaning to, " I love you. I'll stay with you. I won't leave you alone again." Like a pledge.

OoOoOoOoOo

" no no no." a thrashing body muttered

" she wasn't promised to him! I won't allow this! I won't I won't I won't.. she's mine!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kay that was my newest chapter and ill write the idea of whoever guesses who that last person was correctly. And as usual please review.


	8. the next day

By now you should all know my disclaimer. I do not own anything other than this plotline.

'thoughts'

" speaking"

_**8888scene/time change8888**_

**Flash backs/ memories**

Chapter 8: the next day

The morning was clear, calm and quiet. Just the type of morning many people just wish to wake up too. Birds were chirping, the morning mist was just beginning to disappear. The suns rays hitting the drops of dew on the grass making it seem as if stars had landed on the lawn. Ahhh yes, everything was peaceful and calm….

" KKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Well -.-; at least outside of Shigure's house everything was peaceful.

_**8888 inside of the house8888**_

Kyo sat at the table with a band aid on his cheek trying to unsuccessfully control his temper while facing Kagome.

" I've told you a million times that the reason I was there is that its my freakin room!"

"So what! That doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert!"

"How am I the perv when you were the one who wouldn't let go!" Kyo yelled while breaking his chopsticks in half (or is it fourths?)

**oOoOoOoThis morningOoOoOoO **

**kyo's point of view**

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

**Groan ' why does it have to be morning already?' "this pillow is soft"**

**Snuggle, sigh.**

**BEEP BEEP**

**BEEP BEEP**

**Kyo reached an arm back and hit the off button, the other was squishing the soft "pillows" to his face.**

'**aww why do I have to get up now?' snuggle…sniff ' ohh this is so soft and warm and squishy. And it smells like vanilla and oran…. Wait a minute didn't I smell this before…. Oh crap don't tell me…'**

**Kyo opened his eyes for the first time and turned a very cherry red from his position.**

**Sandwiched between Kagome's boobs.**

' **AHHHHHH! WHAT WHAT WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I GOT TO GET AWAY…but on second though-blush-this isn't to bad.. oh great now I'm as perverted as Shigure… somebody other than kagome kill me.'**

**He started to inch away from her sleeping form and was almost out too when kagome's arms shot out and brought his head right back to where it had started out while mumbling. **

" **where do you think your going neko-chan? I'm cold..and…and I want some steak."**

**Blink blink 'ooookkkayyy?'**

' **I want some ice cream and a, a, a hug neko-chan.'**

'**just what is this chick dreaming about?' sigh ' well now for another go.'**

**Again kyo tried to release himself from his captor and almost made it out when yet again she pulled him back in.**

'**oh crap! I'm going to..too.' " AHHHHHH-CHOOOOO!"**

**A second after the sneeze kyo froze up in fear of the sleeping girl.**

'**Oh crap she's going to wake up! I'm soo dead!'**

"…"

"…**mmm…neko-chan."**

'**is she really still asleep? Whew.' " it's a good thing she sleeps like a log."**

**Just at that moment kagome started to wake up. " mmmm. Why does it have to be morning already? –yawn- I want my kitty plushie."**

**Kagome felt that something was wrong and that's when she saw the bright orange mop of hair…on her chest…between the twins.**

"**KKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**oOoOoO end of kyo's point of view oOoOoOo**

" y yeah right!" said a very bright kagome

' if you weren't so warm I wouldn't have grabbed you. Damn habit!'

She glared dagger at the teen's form.

"And just who the hell, besides Shigure, would go into a room and not notice a girl sleeping on the futon and get in! No matter how tired they were I mean my god even someone drunk off his ass would notice!"

Of course the Shigure we all know and love couldn't let that go uncommented.

" aww. perfect point my angel.'

Both kyo and kagome 'angel? How the hell did he come up with that?'

" our kyon-kyon wouldn't notice if a group of scantily clad can-can dancers were to perform right in front of the house."

POW

THWACK

SMACK

Kyo, Kagome, Yuki all together now "Pervert"

" ahh, how is the food? " asked Tohru in a timid voice trying to restore some normalcy and avoid major blood shed. Though it was too late for Shigure who was conveniently knocked out. Head blows will do that to ya.

" it's no use miss Honda. If that idiot won't appreciate your cooking then why feed it. It could do a lot worse like this mornings vulgar show."

(we of course know he's talking about kyo but kagome doesn't know that.)

**oOoOoOo this morning OoOoOoO**

**after the screams herd around the block, and forest, and subways.**

**Yuki jack knifed out of bed and ran to the outside hall way.**

" **Miss. Honda, Miss. Higurashi are you alright?"**

**Yuki swerved to the right just missing being trampled by a now topless kyo, though he didn't have a chance to doge kagome in her short nightgown. A huge crash, a full body take down, and to top it all off kagome's night gown getting caught on a passing doorknob and tearing. So for the second time that day our unfortunate lead character had a face in the twins room. And she had just added a window.**

**Not that she caught on right away…**

"**ohhh that baka's got a lot of nerve." ' just wait till I get my hands on him. I'll beat him so bad he'll wish he had been nutered!... I feel like I'm forgetting something..**

" **oh my god! Yuki are you alright?"**

**Kagome helped the bruised boy off the floor, still unaware of her state of dress.**

"**are you okay? Does something hurt? Are you bleeding? Your face is so red did you hit a pressure point or something?"**

"…**mi..mi..miss.higurashi umm.. you might want to uhh."**

**Totally oblivious " what?"**

"**um..uhh." yuki just sighed and took off his pajama top " here you need this more than I do at the moment."**

'**AAHHHH! Oh well at least he's being a gentleman and not starting at them.' **

" **ahh thank you yuki-kun."**

**oOoOoOo end of flash back OoOoOo**

"…. How how how HOW DARE YOU! "

SMACK------------------------CRASH

"…."

"…."

" Shigure.. Did you see that.. Tell me you saw that… tell me I'm hallucinating." Said a very scared kyo to a newly conscious Shigure.

" it was no hallucination kyo… she sent Yuki flying…. I'm scared….precious flower save mee!"

THWACK

"you stupid inu.. the last thing she needs is to know about the you-know-what!" ' that and the fact that she looks like she still has more uses for that fan of hers.'

" huff..huff..huff..umm what just happened I blacked out for a second there."

( every thing from here down with a ! is whispered so kagome can't hear it.)

!shigure should we tell her!

!I don't know but you better think of something! Scurries out of the room.

!He ran away that damn perv ran away and left me!

" umm where is yuki? We're going to be late to school. Oh wait is there school today?"

"oh that's right it's a holiday today so no we don't have classes kagome-chan. why was there somthing you needed?"

"thanks tohru but no i'm fine. I think I'll go see if someone I know still lives where he does and if so I think I'll play with him." Giggle " oh and thank you for the food tohru."

" tohru."

"oh yes kyo-kun?"

" have I ever said thank you and how much i love you for not being normal?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well that's the end of that chapter. I'll let you know who she "plays with" in the next chapter but I'll give you a hint: kyo, kagura, tohru, yuki, and hatsuharu all know him.

Please review.


	9. naughty

Hey everyone here is the next chapter of my story….. I don't own anyone or anything in this story except the plotline…. Though I wouldn't mind renting the gorgeous kyo for, oh say a few years.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

" speaking"

'thinking'

_**888 flash backs 888**_

Kagome couldn't wait to go visit him. It had been way too long since the last time she had seen him. Her memory of meeting him was when a so called friend of her father took her (well more like kidnapped as it turned out later) from her pre-school and took her to her first zoo where he said her dad would meet them…..of course she had kind of wandered away and ended up wandering down the streets in the middle of Tokyo.

(a/n I don't know if they ever tell you what part of japan they live in now I know its not Tokyo but until someone tells me the name I will keep putting down Tokyo)

**88888 flashback 88888**

_**A young Kagome wanders down the main street looking around and clutching a plushy to her chest**_

" _**Daddy? Daddy where are you?" ' maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow the kitten away from daddy'**_

_**She wandered down a few more streets and stops**_

'_**oh no…. it's those mean dogs'**_

_**GROWL**_

" _**Daddy? ..sniff… daddy help me."**_

**_The (evil) dogs started to give chase and in her fright she dropped the frog plushy and ran only stopping to hide in an ally and hide._**

**_Hours pass and day starts to turn to night when she hears a little voice ask_**

"**_hey are you okay?"_**

**_She looks up to see a boy not much older than she was offer her a hand_**

"**_are you lost?"_**

" …**_.." 'He seems nice but mommy did say.'_**

" _**hey! I asked you a question!" 'man what's wrong with this girl?'**_

_**Just then a voice asks**_

" _**k…what are you doing over there?"**_

_**A younger but still good looking version of kazuma ( or shihan or shisou whatever) comes into her line of vision**_

" _**I was trying to help her but she won't talk or move." Pout " it's not like I tried to hurt her or anything."**_

" _**I know you didn't k…o but maybe she was told not to talk to strangers." Looks at kagome, " isn't that right?"**_

'_**nods'**_

" **_well since it's getting dark I think we should get the introductions done so we can go to someplace warmer." Grabs the young boy by the head and makes him bow " this is … (why can't I remember his name?) and my name is kazuma what is yours?"_**

'_**blink'**_

' _**well mommy and daddy always did say that if someone gives you their name you should answer back' **_

" _**my name is kagome"**_

**8888 end of flash back 8888**

' oh god I got into soo much trouble when I got home….well and all the other times I snuck away to visit…..'

"**_kagome where were you? You were gone for a whole week and no one knew where you were! You are grounded young lady!"_**

Wince

'Okay maybe going to visit for golden week without leaving a note was a bad idea. But at least he never sent me back home….or took me to the police station'

Kagome looked at the watch, one of the many birthday gifts she had gotten from kazuma and hurried on to the dojo. Hoping that he would be there….it had been a long time since they had sparred and she wanted to see if she could still hold her own.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuma was for lack of a better word…..confused. I mean he was completely baffled. The day had started the same… waking up at dawn to burn his breakfast then to train a bit before his students, if there were any that day, came for their lessons. And yet here he was…standing at the door way of his dojo…..looking at an empty room.

'Ohh kay…this is strange… I was so sure….no, I know that some students came for lessons…but where….'

THUD

" are they?…." ' what was that?'

" WHOA! "

He went to the sliding door and opened it.

….onto a scene of a teenage girl battling it out with 8 of his black belt students. The part that was making him gape in surprise is that she was doing it without breaking into a sweat.

"…kagome? Is that you?"

" huh.." turns to look at him " oh hi ho– ooofh"

Her concentration having been broken to say hi, had resulted in her being tackled to the ground and dog piled.

Now it wasn't that kazuma didn't find this amusing, it was just that well a teenage girl being dog piled by a bunch of grown men just screamed lawsuit should any feminist men or well Ayame, came in at that very moment.

Not to mention that he felt a little jealous and irked that well he hadn't been the first one to her.

" umm, excuse me. I would like to talk to that young lady gentlemen but that is out of the question until you…um, let her up."

" AWWW "

" yeah guys I kinda came to see him so" grunt "……GET OFF PLEASE."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kazuma was soo happy that his beloved had come to visit. It had been soo lone since he had seen his little bundle of joy. And now that that bundle had grown up they could have more fun.

Glomp

" I missed you so much kazu-chan! I couldn't have any fun since no one would do 'it' with me." Hugs " I've gotten so tense"

" well I don't know why they wouldn't.." snuggle " now that you're here though, how about we do something about that."

Of course by now an audience had gathered at the door and were making up their own fantasy's about what was going on. ( now we all know how fun that is)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

mean while our favorite gang had just arrived for their lessons and in tohru's case to watch a bout between kyo and the other students of kazuma-san's dojo.

" aww man why do we have to live with that … that…. Whatever she is."

" come on now kyo, kagome-chan isn't that bad… when you don't make her mad."

" …. That's true… still she does pack one heck of a punch." Said yuki rubbing the fading mark on his cheek.

" phhhhffff.. oh yeah I almost forgot. The great prince yuki got beaten by a girl. Oh man I wish I had a camera when you went flyi.."

POW

" like that you mean?"

THUD

" iiiittaiii ( translation: itai ouch)….. damn rat!"

" stupid cat"

" lets not fight please… we're already at kazuma-san's dojo."

"ummm…. What is with all those students at the door? "

" shhhhhh! We are trying to hear!"

And that was how kyo, tohru and yuki ended up kneeling outside the door listening to what sounded like a naughty conversation.

" ahhh! Kazu-chan! You said you would be gentle."

Grunt " I'm trying to sweety but you make me loose control"

" ahh no don't move.. that's perfect keep it there."

" I can't it might hurt you"

" no you won't.. no don't move ahh."

CRASH

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

im sorry for being so evil since I made you wait so long

but I will let you know what really happened

In the next chapter


	10. ummmm what?

On behalf on me and my bunnies who can not be shown due to the edit preview thing, apologize for updating so late. Please don't hate us. we berry berry sorry.

You all know how I write by now and all know my disclaimer so I don't get sued since well… I don't have any money. (I spent it all an manga and anime and other stuff)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

previously in the last chapter

"_**ummm…. What is with all those students at the door? "**_

" _**shhhhhh! We are trying to hear!"**_

_**And that was how kyo, tohru and yuki ended up kneeling outside the door listening to what sounded like a naughty conversation.**_

" _**ahhh! Kazu-chan! You said you would be gentle."**_

_**Grunt " I'm trying to sweety but you make me loose control"**_

" _**ahh no don't move.. that's perfect keep it there."**_

" _**I can't it might hurt you"**_

" _**no you won't.. no don't move ahh."**_

_**CRASH**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

kagome looked at the upside down crowd of people staring in from the hole of where the paper door had fallen due to all the weight. The ones she hadn't counted on being there were kyo, tohru or yuki.

kazuma also looked at the group. and for someone who was half straddeling and half under a sweat covered girl, he was surprisingly calm.

" oh yuki, kyo" said Kazuma " would one of you mind flicking that twister board for us? Kagome cheats," insert pout " she tries to tickle me and make me lose control."

kagome huffed and glared at the man above her " I don't do that!"

" oh yes that's right I do that along with this." Kazuma swiftly lowered his head and blew a raspberry on kagome's exposed midriff causing her to squeal and drop down from her almost hand stand onto his elbow and knee.

" owww!"

"what do YOU mean 'oww!' your elbow is diging into my back!"

" I thought this might happen and warned you didn't I? I said it might hurt you"

"huh 'might hurt' yeah right"

While they had their playful banter, yuki had snapped out his shock and was currently "shooing away" the "adult students" who were still gathered around the door way. Some were still wearing those dazed, spaced out, nose bleed, day dreaming looks that come with perverted visions. Yuki had to (cough) help them move.

Tohru had turned away from the scene and was currently walking to the kitchen, preferring to stare at a stove or pots or really anything else instead.

And our poor kyo was still struck dumb (and a little irked) at the sight of his foster father pretty much plastered on top of and wrestling with poor kagome, as well as to how kagome knew kazuma, and why the hell she was there in the first place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After everything had calmed down a bit, they all sat down around the kotasu.

"….. so all that time you were playing twister?"

Kagome looked at yuki, surprised that he would ask such a dumb question, when the answer was so obvious.

" well yeah. I mean no one would play with me and kazuma is the one who taught me how to bend and twist easier."

' how did he do that I wonder?' yuki wisely (or unwisely however you look at it) didn't voice this question out loud.

" so would any one like some tea?"

Now that would seem peaceful and harmless question but at that moment kyo had snapped out of his daze and we all know that kyo just has todirect his attitude at the nearest outlet/person.

" what the hell are you doing here you psycho!"

Kagome never liked to be called names and being called psycho by the only real psycho person she knew was well like painting a bulls eye on the back of a kicking donkey.

" what was that you lecher!"

" I'm not a lecher!"

" oh yeah well you don't exactly have the best track record you hentai!"

" well what about yuki!"

" that's different! That I was an accident on my part not his!"

" yeah sure and i'm the king of idots!"

" ... okay you just left youreslf open for soooo many coments right there, couldn't you at least make this a little more difficult?"

" you you you..."

" what the matter cat got your tonnge?"

" ENOUGH !"

Everyone froze when yuki yelled. The thing was that except for his one word yell he didn't seem that angry. He looked more like he was about to blow up with laughter.

" do I want to know?" whispered a confused kazuma to tohru

" …. I don't think so."

kagome turned to kazuma " well anyway." looks over at the door " I need to get do a few things.. i'll see you later kay?"

and she left

Kyo stared at the door way that kagome had just gone thru and turned, still fuming to his foster father.

" How do you know kagome?"


	11. Im normal

I don't own anything except the plot line

I'm normal!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Since she left the dojo kagome had gotten lost a grand total of two times though it wasn't her fault. She had to take detours around construction site that were along the way. The fact that she had just arrived there maybe a day or two ago wasn't helping much either.

" well" said kagome streching " at least I won't have to put up with kyo for a while. Gezz! I mean why does he have to act like that when im around I mean I'm normal!.." she thinks back to the dreams that have been plaguing her for over a year, the painful, haunting, scary dreams that often left her covered in cold sweat.

" I'm normal…im normal….im normal." It became a soft mantra that she chanted for a while. It was then that she heard a strange sound. It was like someone yelling in disbelief. It sounded so close yet so far away.

' it sounded kind of like…' " nahhh it couldn't have been."

She trudged on not liking what she was sure would happen once she told Shigure her news.

"shigure! I'm home and I have something to tell you!!"

MEAN WHILE

" well I'm sure you want and answer to your question."

" of course I do!! I just meet her for the first time yesterday!! There is no way you could have met her before me!"

kazuma just siped his tea and gave his loved yet dense son a wry look. " and what makes you think that she hasn't visited before?"

" trust me if I had met a girl like her before I would have remembered it!"

" Unless she didn't look the way she did now." Was yuki's soft reply. The rat had just gotten a brief flashback of a child hood memory.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_FLASH BACK_

_A MUCH YOUNGER VERSION OF YUKI WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET LOOKING AT ALL THE SHOPS ALONG THE WAY, SINCE THIS WAS THE FIRST AND PROBABLY THE LAST TIME HE WOULD BE ABLE TO BE OUTSIDE THE MAIN HOUSE._

_HE KNEW IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTILL SOMEONE FOUND HIM AND BROUGHT HIM BACK SINCE AKITO SEEMED TO NEVER WANT TO LET HIM GO. _

_THAT WAS WHEN HE SAW FIGURE NOT MUCH TALLER THAN HIMSELF WANDERING DOWN THE STREET CLUTCHING SOMETHING GREEN AND BLOBY._

'_hey are you alright?' yuki being curious went closer and was within hugging distance from the wandering kid._

_The kid looked up and yuki was shocked to see that it was a girl._

' _I..sniff..I was walking and I lost…sniff… I got lost' _

_Unexpectedly the girl threw herself forward and clutched on to yuki for dear life crying as if all the pain in the world was on her shoulders and yuki was a small safe place for her to go to. _

_Yuki couldn't move…and not because he was currently in a death like grip but because he hadn't transformed like the other time a girl hugged/bumped into him._

_He was suddenly let go as the girl let out a gasp._

' _I'm sorry I didn't mean…' she stoped and looked at something behind yuki with such fear on her face that yuki backed away a few steps from where she was looking._

_He turned and saw akito glaring at him from inside a car as two grown men stepped half out of the car holding leashes to something._

' _the scary mans back!!' the girl pushed yuki into the crowd ' hurry and run before he puts you in that room again!!'_

_The men pulled a pair of Dobermans out of the car and sent them in the little girls direction, barking and snarling._

' _GO!! RUN!!' with a final push for yuki to run she clutched the plushy closer to her body and ran into the crowd desperate to escape the snarling dogs at her tail._

"_THANK YOU" yuki called over his shoulder as he ran in the opposite direction hoping that the girl had gotten away safely and frustrated that he had been to weak to do anything to help that girl._

_End flashback_

" no kyo you can't do that." Said kazuma while restraining kyo from chucking food in the dazing nezumi's face.

" but he's ignoring me I just know he is…just look at that smug look on his face!!"

THWACK

" even if I was ignoring you, which I wasn't, you are still to loud to ignore and stop causing trouble for those around you STU….PID….CAT…SAN." sips tea

" this is delicious miss. Honda."

" WHATT THE HELL!!!!!"

( cue long distance yell that kagome heard.)

" WELL!! Anyway", kazuma's hand was now around kyo's mouth successfully thwarting any attempt the poor boy made to say anything else. " I'd better get that spare ro.."

He way cut off by a cry that was even louder than kyo's had been

" NO!!! MY PRECIOUS FLOWER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

Silence

" was that..?"

"it couldn't be. Could it?"

" we'd better go home and make sure that he's okay since his 'precious flower'" looks over at tohru " is right here."

" yeah yeah lets just go see if that damn perv didn't finally lose it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

To be continued.

Review please


End file.
